CMOS imagers are becoming increasingly popular for imager applications. A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. Each pixel cell has a readout circuit that includes at least one output transistor formed in the substrate and a charge storage region formed on the substrate connected to the gate of an output transistor. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of accumulated charge to a storage region, typically operated as a floating diffusion region; (4) resetting the storage region to a known state; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of one signal representing the reset storage region and other signal representing accumulated pixel charge. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by the capacitance of the storage region and a source follower output transistor which has a gate coupled to a storage region.
CMOS imagers of the type discussed above are generally known as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,630, U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,868, U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,366, U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,652, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,205, assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified block diagram of an exemplary CMOS imager 10 which includes a pixel array 20 comprising a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 20 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line and the pixels of each column are selectively output onto a respective column output line. A plurality of row and column lines are provided for the entire array 20.
The row lines are selectively activated by a row driver 32 in response to row address decoder 30 and the column select lines are selectively activated by a column driver 36 in response to column address decoder 34. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 10 is operated by a timing and control circuit 40, which controls address decoders 30, 34 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 32, 36, which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines.
Each column contains sampling capacitors and switches in a sample and hold (S/H) circuit 38 associated with the column driver 36. In operation, the sample and hold circuit 38 samples and holds a pixel reset signal Vrst and a pixel image signal Vsig for each selected pixel. A differential signal (Vrst−Vsig) is produced by differential amplifier 42 for each pixel. The signal is digitized by analog-to-digital converter 45 (ADC). The analog-to-digital converter 45 supplies the digitized pixel signals to an image processor 50, which forms a digital image output 52.
Typical CMOS imager pixels within array 20 have either a three transistor (3T) or four transistor (4T) design, though pixels having a larger number of transistors are also known. A 4T or higher “T” pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from a photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
A 3T pixel does not typically include a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region. A 3T pixel typically contains a photo-conversion device for supplying photo-generated charge to the storage region; a reset transistor for resetting the storage region; a source follower transistor having a gate connected to the storage region, for producing an output signal; and a row select transistor for selectively connecting the source follower transistor to a column line of a pixel array. In a 3T pixel cell, the charge accumulated by a photo-conversion device may be read out prior to resetting the device to a predetermined voltage. It has been suggested that 3T pixel cells could be utilized to support automatic light control (ALC) operations, also referred to as automatic exposure control. ALC is used to control the amount of light integrated by a pixel cell. ALC operations may determine, among other things, a time for charge readout based on the amount of charge generated by the photo-conversion device and may adjust the image integration time and thus the amount of charge further generated by the photo-conversion device in response to the charge present on the photo-conversion device at a particular time.
Although the 3T design (or 4T pixel operated in a 3T mode) is useful to support ALC operations, the 4T pixel configuration is preferred over the 3T pixel configuration for readout operations because it reduces the number of “hot” pixels in an array (those that experience an unacceptably high dark current), and the 4T configuration diminishes the kTC noise that 3T pixels experience with the readout signals. For example, 4T pixels can be used for correlated double sampling, whereby the storage region, also termed herein as the floating diffusion region, begins at a predetermined reset voltage level by pulsing a reset transistor; thereafter, the reset voltage produced by the source follower transistor is read out through the row select transistor as a pixel reset signal Vrst. Then, integrated photo-generated charge from the photosensor is transferred to the floating diffusion region by operation of a transfer transistor and a pixel image signal Vsig produced by the source follower transistor is read out through the row select transistor. The two values, Vrst and Vsig, are subtracted thereby reducing common mode noise.
Since light conditions may change spatially and over time, automatic light control is an advantageous function, to ensure that the best image is obtained by controlling the image sensor's exposure to the light. In some imager applications, there is a need to use the present illumination during the actual exposure of an image in a current frame to control the exposure because the use of the imager's illumination in a prior frame may not be sufficient for the intended application. Further discussion on ALC and real-time exposure control may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/846,513, filed on May 17, 2004; Ser. No. 11/052,217, filed on Feb. 8, 2005; and Ser. No. 10/806,412, filed on Mar. 22, 2004, each assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., and which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a desire and need for an imaging device that has accurate exposure control and with low dark current and kT/C noise. Put another way, there is a need and desire for an imaging device that has both automated light control and correlated double sampling functionality.